If
by LOSERbyDEFAULT
Summary: ...proper summary will be available upon next upload. Read to find out. : )


**PROLOGUE**

 **Disclaimer** : Citrus is not my property.

I remember sitting at the farthest row, near the window, staring blankly at the back of the lady whose long strands swayed gracefully beneath her fragile frame as she slightly flexed her head to jot down some important notes from the discussion.

I can hear the faint sound of her scribbling, trying to synchronize with the last leaf falling towards the ground majestically. The season of winter is fast approaching and this town will be temporarily buried with thick heaps of snow. I chuckled softly as I buried my face on the desk out of frustration. Graduation is just a few months ahead and, sadly, I couldn't keep my promise with _her._

Lifting my head slowly, I watched how she tucked the wandering strands, hanging freely beside her rosy cheeks, beneath her ear as the cold breeze of November collided with her body. I can smell her fragrance even in this fair distance and I found myself inspiring the air heavily as her sweet scent brought me an unexplainable state of euphoria.

I am completely unaware to how time flies fast. My bubbly friend wasn't around, making this day boring as ever. I remember fiddling around my unevenly cut golden locks for a while and, then, just a few minutes, the sound of the school bell echoed throughout the hallways - signifying that class will resume again tomorrow morning.

The old professor laid the chalk down and faced his students with subtle melancholy in his creasing face. He motioned the class and, in front, stood a beautiful lady with eyes and hair resembling the night. She did the honor of dismissing the class in behalf of the professor and I couldn't help but smile whenever I hear her alluring voice that made my heart constantly in flutter.

After doing the usual ritual as the class president, she pulled her bag, situated near the foot of her desk, and packed her things in a manner wherein she can maximize the space to fill it with thick notes from the previous subjects and to close her bag with much ease.

I was still sitting comfortably in my throne with arms widely extended to depict how grateful I was that class was already dismissed. When I raised my head, I saw her taking a glimpse towards my direction before she looked away and walked towards the door. Probably, she was still mad about the fact that I broke another important promise. But it was inevitable and I had no way to turn back time because I am just one _unlucky_ human being.

I rose from my seat and followed her nonchalantly on her back. She strode in the hallways with hints of authority enshrouding her entirety as students immediately halted their activities and paved way to the legitimate heiress of this institution.

All of them trailed their eyes towards her and they looked at her with obvious pity etched in their face. She continued her pace until she reached the lockers. She went to her respective locker and opened it, sliding her slender fingertips to the small compartment before taking her shoes out and replaced it with indoor slippers she used a while ago.

I leaned my back against the wall, observing her every movement. She sure was trying her best to maintain a calm demeanor but I could see straight to her soul that she was, definitely, crumbling inside.

"Mei…" I tried to call her attention but she was ignoring me for the umpteenth time. I sighed heavily as I casted my gaze downward, my hopes remained low. This shouldn't happen at all if I wasn't being too reckless.

She was not being herself since _that_ incident. And it shattered my heart into pieces to see her in this state. I clenched my teeth as I dwelled on the idea that I am, partly, responsible to why she was suffering like this but, somehow, I manage to look on the positive note.

As I escorted her safely back to our house, we were greeted with nothing but empty cans of beer littered around the premises and there was a middle-aged woman holding a glass of wine while she was sleeping soundly in the dining table.

Mei took the goblet out from the woman's hand, carefully not to awaken the depressed parent who spent her days drinking hard liquors. She placed the blanket just adequate enough to cover the woman's body to protect her from the frigid wind brought by the nearing winter.

She proceeded silently to our room and wrapped her thin arms around her legs as she curled in the middle of the mattress while I can hear audibly the subtle cracks in her voice box.

"…Yuzu, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." I said as I rested my back against hers, enjoying the comfort her back has provided me.

"Yuzu… why?" Her voice started to tremble and her midnight-like eyes started to pool in tears. I couldn't stand to watch the very image of her crying so I looked up to the ceiling and tried to restrain myself from being too overemotional again.

"…"

"Why does it has to be you?" Her tears found its way to roll down her cheeks and the salty droplets started to dampen the sheets where she was currently resting, "why do you have to die, Yuzu?"

 **A/N:** First and foremost, please forgive my grammar as English is not my native language. Thank you for reading and for the kind consideration. Reviews are highly appreciated. Hope you will like the story.


End file.
